song_of_the_nightingale_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
King Grol
"Grol will not allow you to interfere with the future!" King Grol is a Great Goblin warlord who rules over the Cragmaw tribe in Phandelver. Biography Much like Glasstaff, King Grol's history and ultimate fate differed greatly on each world. Both at some point became the King of the Cragmaw tribe, and met each universes band of heroes. Lost Mine of Phandelver Abeir-Toril 1 The king Grol of Abeir-Toril 1 was more just greedy than anything, as he was was bribed by Nezznar and the Dragon Cult to hold Gundren Rockseeker prisoner, but when confronted by the paladin Johnny, he could not actually think of a reason to remain with Nezznar, and joined Johnny and his party. Later on at Wave Echo Cave, King Grol and Gundren sat outside, waiting for a signal to assist the team, akwardly conversing. When the time came, King Grol leaped into battle against Nezznar, being injured but with the assistance of Johnny and Eldin, survived his betrayal of The Black Spider, and lived to rule over the Cragmaw tribe. His ultimate fate is unknown, but it is rumored he and Yeemik combined forces to create a better future for the Cragmaw goblins, one in peace with Phandalin. Abeir-Toril 2 The King Grol of Abeir-Toril 2 had a very different outcome than his counterpart. This version of Grol was greedy and brutal, but did not join Nezznar, as this King Grol sought to prevent the Dragon Cult from gaining power. At some point he obtained both the Stoneshaper hammer, and the Angelic Medallion. When The Vengeful Four arrived, King Grol greeted them, and entered a long duel with them. Halfway through the fight, Grol began to tire of fighting the heroes, and smashed the medallion, absorbing its power and gaining golden, angelic armor, as well as wings. During the fight, Dax attempted to slice his wings off, but Grol grabbed him out of the air, and chuckling about how they had defeated Glasstaff, inserted a tongue into Dax's posterior. As the fight went on, Grol would gain the upper hand, nearly killing both Noah and Roy in the battle. However, Drew would succumb to his battle rage, and engage in a heated clash with Grol, Werebear to Great Goblin. Finally, Drew dealt a mortal blow to Grol, and as he died, Grol thanked him for giving him a worthy fight, and hoped Drew and the others were strong enough to survive Nezznar. Personality Both King Grols were rather greedy, often commanding their tribes to bring him gold. The Grol of Abeir-Toril 2, however, was more visionary, and sought to stop Nezznar from reaching the Forge of Spells. However, his pride would lead to his fall, as instead of joining forces with the heroes, he opted to best them in combat, leading to his death. Contrary to this, the alternate timeline Grol was rather dumb, and his loyalty did not lie with anyone, only who could give him a good reason to fight for them. Abilities & Equipment The Grol of Abeir-Toril 1 did not posses and significant weapons or skills, but had a large club, which he used to battle Nezznar. The alternate Grol, however, had abandoned his club at some point, switching to the ancient hammer, Stoneshaper, which gave him minor earth shaping abilities. At some point, Grol had also obtained a magic Angelic Medallion, which he smashed in his final battle and spawned a golden set of armor and wings from. Due to being a Great Goblin, Grol also naturally possessed a large amount of strength. Grol also had some sort of regenerative factor, as at the cost of some of his life, he regrew one of his wings, which had been pulled off by Drew. His fat also seemed to act as some sort of protection, being able to bounce off attacks Appearance Being rather lazy, Grol had become quite overweight, but this did not prevent him from fighting well. He stood at around 12" tall, and gained a few feet when donning his angelic armor, and the overweight Goblin king turned into an impressive knight in shining armor, sprouting feathery angel wings during the fight.